The Hurting of the Eldest
by ImagineTheChange
Summary: Prue Halliwell's Teenage life; recieving powers , loosing friends and family , gaining loyalties, falling in love and betrayals. First fan Fic Please rate and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hurting of the Eldest**

**Chapter 1 – Sorrow**

Prue rolled over and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. She groaned as the clock read 4:30am, she slowly pushed the covers off of her legs as she sat up, looking around her dark room. Turning her head swiftly to the right, the dark shades on her windows slowly fluttered in the soft breeze. Prue slowly moved her legs to the edge of her darkly coloured bed, and they dangled there as if they were separate from her body, she couldn't feel a thing. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes and slowly creep down her pale cheeks.

_Mum…_

It was her mother's birthday…or it would have been if she were still here and alive.

_What am I to do... everyone expects me to do everything, and I…_

Prue heaved a heavy sigh and walked to her bathroom, which was only in the other room, she felt as if she had been walking for ages when she finally made it to her bathroom. As she went to walk in the door, she stumbled slightly in the darkness and landed on her right side on the tile floor. Prue gasped slightly in pain as she felt a digging sensation in her right palm, she felt something warm and wet dripping off her hand and down her wrist. Prue stood up on shaky legs, and felt around the wall for the light switch with her free hand.

Finally as she found it she switched it on and glanced down at her hand, which had a small but deep cut engraved in it…she did a double take as she saw that it was her mother's necklace with her name written in a silver italics writing _Patty_…

"Oh my god..." she gasped, holding her other hand to her mouth, then throwing the necklace on the ground running to the sink and grabbing both sides of the basin with her hands and felt as though she might be sick.

_Just throw up already, God..._

Nothing came out of her open mouth; she stood the staring at the basin, small little condensation droplets of water dripping in the basin. She heaved a soft sigh and removed her hands, leaving small blood droplets on the right side of the basin; she turned the tap on and stared at the clear water flowing so calmly from it.

_You can do it Prue… it can't hurt as much as everything in the past, it's just blood…_

But she continued to stare at the water pulsating out of the tap, as if it was looking at her menacingly as if it was telling her she was next. The blood and water, reminded her…even more so of her mother's death.

_I have to face this one day…might as well be today…_

She carefully placed both her hand under the icy cold water, feeling a slight sting…she watched the blood swirl around the water before the water going clear again. Prue leaned down and splashed her face with the now-clear water and then opened the cabinet above the sink and took out the white bandages and tied it around her hand. Once she did that, she put it away then closed the door, looking at her reflection in the mirror…as if it was staring her down.

_You are 16 years old…your life is going downhill…and you feel like your falling, get out…get out Prue!_

Prue looked at herself, with all of this still running through her mind and her Pale white face looking back at her.

She was laying on top of her covers…she couldn't remember how long she was in the bathroom for, or how she managed to get back into her bed, but here she was. Prue stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity, turning her head for the second time that Morning, the clock read 5:47. Once again, she sighed sadly and pushed her aching body off the bed once more.

_This is stupid…mom's birthday is every year, and I don't react like this…what is happening to me?_

More tears began to leak down her cheeks, which more colour seemed to be taken out of them, since the hour before. Prue paced, back and forth in-front of her bed, her arms crossed protectively across her chest and her long soft brown hair falling below her shoulders and down her back.

_Be strong Prue…Phoebe and Piper are counting on you to be strong today…they count on me to be strong EVERYDAY..._

Prue kicked her small bin out of anger, colliding it with the wall and spilling the contents everywhere. Prue ran her fingers through her hair a couple of time, trying to calm herself down.

"Prue…?" came a voice, with a knock at her door.

"Uh, yeah?" she replied, trying to be calm as she slowly walked over to her door, and turning the handle to reveal a red-eyed, tired looking Piper.

"What the hell are you doing?" Piper mumbled, yawning and stretching her arms out above her head.

Prue shuffled her feet nervously, and pulled her bedroom door all the way open.

"I just…I…kicked the bin over" she said softly, as the bin caught her eye.

"Uh, right…well Prue, some of us are trying to sleep." She sighed, moving her hair onto her right shoulder.

Prue looked at her and folded her arms, eyeing Piper in the doorway, and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…looking, I'm sorry…It was an accident, now get over it and go to bed!" She snapped, slamming the door in her face.

Piper stood in front of Prue's door, rubbing her eyes, she yawned and turned around swiftly.

"For Pete's sake Prue!" She sighed to herself, before walking back down the hallway to her own bedroom and shutting the door.

Prue was, once again in the bathroom, this time she was going through her medicine cabinet.

"Where is it…I need them, then stupid school and assignment….cant they…aha! Got ya!" Prue exclaimed to herself.

She took out an orange round cylinder-looking container and unscrewed the lid. Anti-depressants read the label. Prue put two pills in her outstretched left palm and threw them into her mouth, and bending down she placed her head under the tap, guzzling down water to swallow her pills.

**( End of Chapter 1. I'm new to this, so criticism is welcome, and please Rate and Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hurting of the Eldest**

**Chapter 2 – School kills**

Prue ran down the stairs; wearing dark blue jeans and a purple top that was cut off just above her midriff, which had long sleeves. As she ran into the kitchen, her freshly tied pony tail bounced a rhythm on her back. As Prue walked in the doorway, she caught a whiff of food, catching sight of Phoebe she sneaked up behind her.

"Ah ha! Toast! Why thankyou Phoebe..." She smirked, stealing her toasted bread.

"Hey! That was mine!" exclaimed thirteen year old Phoebe, frowning and folding her arms.

"It's all right Phoebe dear, here you go." Grams smiled, handing Phoebe a fresh piece of toast.

"Your awesome grams." Phoebe laughed poking her tongue out at Prue, taking a large bite of the toast, gratefully.

"Your awesome grams..."mimicked Prue, laughing at her tacky dressed sister.

"Prue..."Warned Grams, holding up her finger.

"Ahh, did I make it just in time for another Halliwell moment." Joked Piper, kissing Grams on the cheek and grabbing her hot chocolate.

"Oh very funny Piper, you should win an award!" Prue said sarcastically, glaring at her little sister.

"I have to motor anyway...Phoebe, Piper...move it or lose it." She said walking out the kitchen door, referring to the car ride.

"Don't you want anyt...?"Called Grams.

"No!" Prue said, cutting her off sharply.

Prue opened the door of her rusty old locker and letting it slam into the locker beside hers. She sighed softly to herself, she felt like that was all she had been doing lately. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she waited for the 'thud thud' steps of her best friend and on again- off again boyfriend _Andy_. It didn't come though.

_Disappointed again._

Today was just like any other day, filled with disappointments for the eldest daughter of the Halliwell line.

Grabbing her usual books for class, Prue trudged off to her chemistry classroom, in other words; her favourite subject... Not. Her hand immediately and subconsciously went towards her neck, but the familiar feel of her mother's necklace wasn't there. Closing her eyes, she let her hand trickle across the bare skin for a second before returning it to help support her book pile.

"Your late again, Halliwell." Barked the voice of her stumpy, sweaty chemistry teacher. Grinding her teeth, she muttered a quick apology his way before taking her seat at the back of the classroom. Opening the thick, heavy book she leaned forward to the person in front of her. "Hey, Trace. What are we learning this year?" Prue muttered quietly, turning slightly to eye the teacher to make sure he wasn't watching her. The consequences of that would be interesting to say the least...

After not hearing a response within a few seconds, she tapped her on the shoulder. "What?" Trace barked at her, quiet enough to not be heard by Mr Sweaty but by a few peers. Leaning back slightly, Prue raised an eyebrow. "What is wrong with you?" Prue snapped, kinking her right eyebrow upwards slightly. Trace laughed at her, this was not in a friendly way. It was a horrible, throaty menacingly way. "Did you really think that after the summer break that you would still be at the top of the social ladder? After you gave the cold shoulder to every human being in the senior class?"She whispered snippily, glancing to look at their teacher as he went on about trigonometry.

_Well...that's what we are learning I guess..._

"I was coping. It's the same time every year, when my m-" Prue started to respond angrily, when Trace cut her off. This time, no longer keeping her voice down. "God! Get over yourself Halliwell. Your 'mommy' died when you were, what? Three? That was like fourteen years ago. No-one cares anymore!"She snarled. "What is going on down there ladies?"Came the annoyed voice of Mr Sweaty. Prue simply glared at Trace, she was the reason she even had friends. Why would she stab her in the back like this? "Oh, nothing Sir. Just Prue here telling me about how she screwed this guy and how she-" He cut her off before she could go on, and Prue was going redder in the face as everyone started staring at her. "I want to speak to you, and then you Prue. Now."

_What a nasty lying bitch..._


End file.
